Shannon Elizabeth
|hometown = Houston, Texas |knownfor = American Pie actress |season = Dancing with the Stars 6 |partner = Derek Hough |place = 6th |highestscore = 28 (Viennese Waltz) |lowestscore = 21 (Cha-cha-cha) |averagescore = 24.4 }} Shannon Elizabeth Fadal is a celebrity from season 6 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Born Shannon Elizabeth Fadal, Elizabeth's father is an Arab Christian of Syrian and Lebanese origin and her mother is of German, English and Irish ancestry. She was born in Houston, Texas, and raised in Bellmead, Texas. In high school, she was very much interested in tennis and at one point even considered a professional tennis career. She worked as a model for Ford and Elite models before she began a career in film. Career Acting and Modeling Elizabeth appeared in several films and television shows before being cast in 1999's American Pie in the role of Nadia. It was a major box office success. Elizabeth subsequently appeared in several Hollywood films, including Jack Frost, Scary Movie, Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back, and Tomcats. Elizabeth starred in the UPN series Cuts until the show was canceled in May 2006. Cuts and its parent show, One on One, were two of the many shows not to be picked up by The CW. Elizabeth recurred in That '70s Show for a number of episodes. In 2000 and 2003, she was featured in Maxim. In June 2008 she was Maxim's cover girl. She provided the likeness and voice for Serena St. Germaine in the 2004 video game, James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing. Elizabeth was one of the celebrities on an episode of NBC's Thank God You're Here along with Tom Green, Chelsea Handler, and George Takei. Elizabeth was among the cast of the sixth season of Dancing with the Stars, partnered with Derek Hough. Elizabeth was the seventh star eliminated from the competition. Elizabeth was the host of the comedy/burlesque series Live Nude Comedy in 2009. Shannon also featured in Chris Brown's "Next to You" music video as Brown's girlfriend in 2011. Poker In 2006, Elizabeth described poker as her second career and was called "one of the leading celebrity poker players." At that time, she visited the Las Vegas Valley up to three times each month to participate in poker games with top players. Elizabeth does not appear to have been as active a poker player since scoring twelve tournament cashes from 2006 through 2010 – she has only one tournament cash (in 2013) thereafter. Elizabeth played in the Main Event of the 2005 World Series of Poker under the guidance of Daniel Negreanu, and won a special tournament celebrating the opening of a new poker room at Caesars Palace hotel in January 2006, beating out 83 celebrities and poker professionals to win $55,000. She also cashed four times in the World Series of Poker in 2006 and 2007, but again busted out of the Main Event early. In 2007, she advanced to the semi-finals of the NBC National Heads-Up Poker Championship in a field consisting of the top poker professionals before losing to eventual champion Paul Wasicka. Personal Life After the September 11 attacks, Elizabeth recorded a public service announcement in which she said, "I'm half Arabic sic, but I am 100 percent American. What is going on affects me the same as everyone else." Elizabeth was married to actor Joseph D. Reitman from 2002–2005. After being eliminated from Dancing with the Stars in April 2008, Elizabeth began dating Derek Hough, her dancing partner on the show. Their relationship reportedly lasted until August 2009. She is an environmentalist and vegan. Elizabeth has been dating fellow vegan and environmentalist Russell Simmons since early 2014. Elizabeth is the cousin of the TV host and relationship coach Tamsen Fadal. Dancing with the Stars 6 Scores Performances Shannon Elizabeth & Derek Hough - Cha-Cha-Cha |Week 1 - Cha-Cha-Cha Dancing with the Stars 2 - Shannon Elizabeth|Week 2 - Quickstep Dancing with the Stars 3 - Shannon Elizabeth|Week 3 - Jive Dancing with the Stars 4 - Shannon Elizabeth|Week 4 - Viennese Waltz Dancing with the Stars 5 - Shannon Elizabeth|Week 5 - Samba Dancing with the Stars 6 - Shannon Elizabeth|Week 6 - Rumba Dancing with the Stars 7(1) - Shannon Elizabeth|Week 7 - Tango Dancing with the Stars 7(2) - Shannon Elizabeth|Week 7 - Mambo Dancing with the Stars 7(3) - Shannon Elizabeth|Elimination Gallery Shannon-Derek-Promo6.jpg ShannonElizabeth-Promo6.jpg dwts country.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 6 contestants Category:Actors